Brent Delivine
|birth_place=Sydney, NSW, Australia |resides= Hull, Yorkshire, England |spouse= Angel Warren (m. 2014; div. 2017) |names='Brent Delivine' Brent Harvanator Blair Morasko Brent Morasko Young Lion |height=6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |weight=209 lb (95 kg) |billed= Sydney, Australia Hull, Yorkshire, England |trainer=Stuart Delivine Maxwell Verdi Scott Barnett The Wrestle Fury Dojo Robin Storm Robbie Scotts Gym |debut= October 19th, 2009 |retired= }} Brent John Harvey is a second generation Australian Professional Wrestler better known by the ring names Brent Delivine (formerly Blair and Brent Morasko) and formerly Brent Harvanator. Brent is currently a freelancer. Early Career: Brent debuted in pro wrestling quickly after his training working as a freelancer. He would pick up his first wrestling appearance in the Japanese Shoot promotion Tiger Cave under a mask and stage name, Young Lion, an underdog character who had to pay his dues to be accepted by the rest of the roster. After a series of matches with Black Tiger (Shinji Yamazaki), Brent stopped making appearances for the promotion, which he later explained as having trouble seeing with the mask, causing him to botch spots. He also explained that he had to rely on the very few of the promotion that spoke English, and decided to leave until he had learned the language. He quickly moved to the United States, working in the Washington-based Wrestle Coast: Cascadia. Innovative CAW Entertainment: Blair Morasko along with Damian Morasko would sign with ICE as a tag team. On Overdrive 1, Blair would come up short in his New Generation Championship match, losing to the champion, Chris Carter. On Overdrive 3, Blair would lose to Joe Jacobson, which lead to conflict between Damian and Blair on the following episode of Overdrive where Damian told Blair that the rest of the roster was talking behind Blair's back and would call him a joke too, not only to the Morasko name but to himself. At ICE's first PPV, A Step To Victory, Damian would form an alliance now referred to as "The Family" with Maxwell Verdi following Damian helping Maxwell to defeat Robin Storm. It was later that night that Damian severed his ties with Blair before going to win the New Gen Championship off Chris Carter. Brent would compete in the ICE Lord of the Empire tournament, however, would be defeated by Brian Mcloud. ICE would close its doors and YouTube channel following this event, leaving many to go for work elsewhere. New Generation of CAW: On episode 2 of NGC Downfall, Brent Delivine, Ryan Giovanni, Devin Surefire and Robin Storm would stake claim to being the best international wrestler in NGC, representing their respective countries. General Manager Mufftah would then announce the creation of the NGC International Championship, and all 4 wrestlers would be a part of the match to crown the first champion. He would make his in-ring debut on Center Stage 2, submitting to the Arm-a-ggedon submission hold by Ryan Giovanni. The following Downfall, Brent would take part in an international presentation with the other three wrestlers in the international title match, where Brent told of his past and that he will also be proudly representing Australia as well as England for his father's namesake. The following Downfall, Brent Delivine and Robin Storm defeated Devin Surefire and Ryan Giovanni in a tag team match. At Resurgence, Brent would be pinned by Devin Surefire, losing the International Championship. Brent would compete the following weeks against N9ne, Robin Storm and Aaron Matthews, all in a losing effort, before leaving the company along with many others due to backstage politics. Absolute CAW Entertainment: On June 7th, Brent Delivine signed a contract with ACE as a member of one of 4 major stables, WrestleFury Dojo, lead by his mentor Scott Barnett. The promotion folded before Delivine debuted. Pro Wrestling Revolution: Brent Delivine made his PWR debut on the premiere episode of Voltage, wishing best friend Damian Morasko luck in the Heritage Championship Contendership battle royal, which was won by Stigma. PWR closed rather quickly after. TIGR Pro: Brent Delivine was announced as a part of the TIGR Pro roster after a posting by the TIGR Pro Twitter account with him locking up with Alex J Arik in a promotional poster. This was later confirmed with Brent's involvement in the intro video posted on the YouTube channel. TIGR Pro soon slowly stopped operations and closed before it debuted. However, his debut was made public, as he managed friend Hana Brightly to defeat Ultimate Markout during his open challenge. PURE: Brent would return to the ring on December 6, 2015 in the main event of PURE's first episode in a losing effort to Alex J Arik. After the match, he would be attacked by the also returning Damian Morasko, who attacked him with a Steel Chair before stomping his head into it. The attack rendered Brent bleeding from the top of his head, he later announced on twitter he received 5 stitches and showed symptoms of a concussion. Morasko would challenge Brent to a match the following show, however, Brent was escorted out of the arena prior by order of general manager Brandon Delicroix for Brent's safety. He would go on to announce on Twitter that he disagreed with Delicroix's decision to send him home and promised to be on the following show. Brent fulfilled his promise on PURE 3, challenging Morasko to a match. Delicroix would come out to inform Brent that Morasko wasn't in the building, Brent wasn't cleared to compete and had to be escorted out by security. Brent would retaliate by hitting a WrestleFury Lariat and a Final Flash on two security guards before demanding a No Holds Barred match with Morasko at PUREs inaugural PPV, Divergent, which Delicroix reluctantly accepted on Moraskos behalf. PURE would close soon later. Kinetic Anglian Professional Organization of Wrestling: Brent Delivine announced on Twitter that he had signed with the Independent gaming vibe promotion named KAPOW! ran by friend Alex J Arik. Brent would debut for the promotion at KAPOWABUNGA, defeating Joshua Phoenix in an open challenge. KAPOW would quietly close its doors soon there after. L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling: Brent Delivine publicly stated on his Twitter account that he had signed with the wrestling school turned wrestling promotion, L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling, maintained in the LEGEND Wrestling Gym in New York, ran by wrestler Joey Legend. Brent has since stated a claim to the Junior Heavyweight Championship, which was later solidified as Brent was entered into a tournament for the championship, set to face Ryan Cavallari. This, however, was changed after Ryan Cavallari had to drop out of the tournament due to family issues. The company soon cancelled the tournament. LEGEND would struggle to produce until it officially closed down in 2016 before Delivine could debut for the promotion. In 2017, LEGEND announced it was reopening its doors to host the King of New York tournament with Brent Delivine as the second announced participant. Wrestle Orchestra: Delivine made his debut for Wrestle Orchestra during their tournament to crown an inaugural Wrestle Orchestra Champion, where he'd defeat Lance Frisco in the first round. On March 24th, the promotion announced they were hitting the rest button, making the tournament obsolete. He would make his return to Wrestle Orchestra at their Simmer Nation Army event, being defeated by Trey Jordans in a #1 Contenders match for the Grand Composer Championship. VALOR Wrestling: Delivine debuted for VALOR as a part of their Championship series, losing in the first round to Maxwell Verdi. On April 3rd, Delivine faced Joshua Phoenix to culminate an interpromotional series of 3 matches however, the match was thrown out after N9NE, Ozkar Van Brett and Damian Morasko interfered and attacked Phoenix. Delivine would begin a backstage job for VALOR after suffering a minor shoulder injury which would lead to him being off shows, working as a talent scout for the promotion. Delivine would return on-screen on June 2nd, intercepting an attack on Akamanto by Joey Legend. A match was later announced between the two at VALOR 7, which Legend would win after an anonymous voice played over the speakers to distract him. This would be his last appearance for VALOR until the promotion closed. VALOR announced its return in May 2018, with Delivine announced as the new commissioner for the promotion. FREEDOM Pro: On July 22nd, Brent Delivine made his FREEDOM Pro debut, defeating Mark Wight. In Wrestling: *Finishing Moves: **Final Flash I (Running knee strike or Shining Wizard) (2013 - present) **Final Flash II (Springboard knee strike) (2014 - present) **Final SHINE (Firemans carry dropped into a knee lift) - Adopted from Maxwell Verdi; used rarely **WrestleFury Lariat - adopted from Scott Barnett -- 2014 - present; used sparingly *Signature Moves: **Arm-trap Fujiwara armbar **Brainbuster **Bridging Fujiwara armbar **Diving Frog Splash **Dragon screw leg whip **Dragon screw neck whip **FOXDIE (Diving double foot stomp; sometimes from the Tree of Woe position) **Juji-gatami (Cross armbar; sometimes transitioned from a double underhook suplex) **Millennium Puzzle (Ankle clutch prawn hold, sometimes set up by drop toe hold or body-scissor victory roll) **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Enzugiri ***Fury step ***Gamengiri ***''Illusion'' (Feint spinning wheel) ***Missle drop ***Roundhouse, often to a kneeling opponent ***Single leg drop, sometimes to the back of the head of a seated opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging double underhook ***Dragon ***Exploder, sometimes into the turnbuckle ***Exploder' 98 (Inverted exploder) ***German ***Half-hatch ***Straight-jacket german ***Vertical **Seated armbar **Tope Con Hilo **Tornado DDT DelivineKneeStrike.png|Brent Delivine hitting the Final Flash on Alex J Arik. Nicknames: *"The Future" *"The Livewire" *'"Wrestling's Fighting Spirit"' *'"Pro-Wrestling Noble"' *"New Fury" Known Relatives: * Stuart Harvey (Deceased Father, age 47) Wrestlers Trained/Training: * Norman Rhodes * Gage Grayson Entrance Music: * "Coming Home" by Alter Bridge * "Isolation" by Alter Bridge * "Limitless" by Crown The Empire * "Speed f*cks (guitar solo)" by Charlie Parra del Riego * "Holding out for a hero" by Emerald Sun * "World Liner" Championships and Accomplishments: *'Renegade Wrestling Union:' ** RWU World Heavyweight Champion (1 time; last) Personal Life: Brent was born in Sydney, New South Whales, Australia on March 20th, 1992 to English father Stuart Harvey and Australian mother Debra Harvey. He has a little brother, Jacob Harvey. Brent got into the business at the age of 10 from his Father, after he retired from wrestling due to his alcohol addiction causing heart problems. He obtained a tri-citizenship with the US, having already citizenship with the UK and Australia. His father would pass away due to a heart attack in February of 2012, which was caused by the alcohol addiction. Brent would sport his father's wrestling jacket to pay homage to his father, which showed the union jack stitched in near his heart on the jacket. He would later donate the Jacket to the UK Wrestling Hall of Fame. Brent is strongly anti-religious, however, refuses to acknowledge himself as an Atheist due to many using Atheism as a religion in itself. He has also stated he is Straight Edge, this being due to alcohol causing his parents divorce during childhood, ending his father's life, and constantly hazarding his mothers. Brent is great friends with Alex J Arik, AC Arthurz, MISERA, Markus Heraldry, Barry Stevens, YUKITA, Kimberly Woo & Chiyoko Daiki. In 2014, Brent started dating Angel Warren and the two would get married later that year. While together the two had three children, Casey Harvey, Caleb Harvey & Lexie Harvey. The two would seperate in late 2016, though they reportedly stayed in contact until mid-2018. Brent wrestled for charity from 2013 onward for the Leukemia Foundation following the passing of a close friend who had been suffering from leukaemia since 2012. He adopted one of his friends' tattoo's which read "Live Devine", and reworded it as "Delivine" for his ring name in her honour. The Training of Brent Delivine: Stuart Delivine/Stuart Harvey: Brent's father Stuart is the main influence that made Brent dedicate his life towards professional wrestling. At the young age of 10, Brent started training with his father following his retirement from professional wrestling due to his health. His father would take him to local bookings and take him to the ring before and after shows to make him run off the ropes, do push ups, sit ups and basic back bumps for the first 3 years of their training. The following years allowed Brent to start weight lifting, however, due to his eating disorder not allowing him to gain body mass easily at that stage, Brent's muscular development was a slow process. He would start training for shorter sessions but in more session periods, having 3 sessions a day for 2 hours each. By the age of 16, Brent would be able to join his father's wrestling school for full wrestling classes with other students, this is where Brent will practise doing moves to opponents as well as receiving them. He would train in fewer sessions a day due to his high school work being a factor but would go back to training in longer lasting sessions. He would graduate at the top of his class at the age of 18 from his father's training and would begin his wrestling career. He would train with his father every possible chance he could get until his father died in 2012 due to a heart attack. Maxwell Verdi & Robin Storm: Brent would begin training with his best friend Damian Morasko and his mentor Maxwell Verdi following his father's death Maxwell took Brent and Damian under his wing to teach them a full contact aspect of the profession, this would change Brent's moveset drastically at the time, adding various full contact knee strikes to his arsenal. Max's reputation in the wrestling industry, being the self-entitled "Plague of Wrestling", started making Max a more isolated individual. This would stop Brent's training with Maxwell Verdi. It was in mid-2013 when Brent would begin working alongside Swedish wrestler and Mixed Martial Artist, Robin Storm. Robin Storm saw Brent's tenacious fighting spirit and would take Brent under his wing to teach him the European style of professional wrestling, making Brent's wrestling arsenal more diverse than ever. Brent still trains alongside Robin Storm during once a month sessions, the two show extreme amounts of respect to one another. Storm Delivine 2.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine locking up during training. Storm Delivine 3.png|'Robin Storm' watching as Brent trains with Robin's younger brother Erik Storm. Storm Delivine.png|'Robin Storm' and Brent Delivine showing their mutual respect. The WrestleFury Dojo/Scott Barnett: During his stay in NGC and PWR, Brent began training with world-traveled veteran Scott Barnett. Barnett would accept Brent into his WrestleFury Dojo, on the condition that Delivine dedicates time to a martial arts discipline. Delivine would begin training in the Judo discipline and would simultaneously train with Barnett. Wanting to become Barnett's apprentice, Delivine trained through harsh conditions and training methods, including Barnett stiffing Delivine during sparring matches and using Kendo Stick shots as a disciplinary method for poor performances. This would ultimately harden Delivine into a better athlete, which lead to Barnett giving Delivine his final test, learning the art of Strong Style Wrestling with a tour of Japan. He would compete in both Junior Heavyweight and Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Tournaments with Damian Misera as his touring partner. Although he failed to win either tournament, he had a short-tenured heated rivalry with "Lightning" Tetsuo Oshiro throughout the tournament, culminating at the New Sumo Hall - Ryogoku Kokugikan in front of 9,000 people in a match that contended for Tokyo Sports' Match of the Year. Brent considered his training with Scott Barnett the most life altering of all his training experiences and adopted Scott Barnett's WrestleFury Lariat to show homage to his mentor. Robbie Scotts Gym: Since 2014, Brent Delivine has had an on and off relationship with the Robbie Scotts Gym due to its affiliation with the WrestleFury Dojo. After Barnett's official retirement from pro-wrestling, Delivine out of some sense of loyalty decided to keep using the WrestleFury Dojo facility as his training ground, leaving Robbie Scotts in the process. In mid-2017, Delivine announced that he had signed on with the Robbie Scotts Gym after some convincing by MISERA. Due to this, Delivine would also begin touring with RSG's parent company, Fighting World Championship. Professional record Legend: |} External links: * Official Twitter * YouTube Channel * Ask.fm * Sim Connection Profile * RBN Profile * L.E.G.E.N.D Wrestling Profile * Independent Match Archive Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:URW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:CAW Veteran Category:Simulation Characters Category:New-WWE Category:WEDF Category:Original Category:IPW Category:FNW Category:Danny Jackpot Wrestling